Roadtrip with the Guys
by MK-chan
Summary: Hope you enjoy it, I did when I was writing it. REVIEW!!!


Other story from yours truly.

Disclaimers: Let's go through this AGAIN if I owned Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, I wouldn't allow these dub companies to touch it.

ROADTRIP WITH THE GUYS

I beeped the horn on my truck yet again.

"HEERO, DUO" I shouted, "IF YOU AREN'T OUT HERE IN 30 SECONDS YOU ARE GOING TO BE LEFT BEHIND!" I saw Heero run and jump into the bed of my truck. Duo came out just I began to move and jumped in. 

"Whew, just made it." He said and looked in from the little window in the back. "You wouldn't have left poor little ole' me here?"

"Wanna bet?" I asked as I slammed my foot on the gas pedal. All the four boys in the bed of my truck held on for their lives. Quatre sat in the front seat. My truck was orange and had black leather seats with two orange stripes. It was a stick shift and all wheel drive. To put it short, it was my pride and joy.

"Could you go a little easier on the pedal there?" asked Duo, who was holding on for his life. To answer his question I put in my favorite C-D and cranked up the volume. Breathless came on and I went faster and faster. Quatre had his seat belt on and was holding on to the dash.

"SERENA, DID YOU HEAR A WORD I SAID?" shouted Duo. To answer his questions I started to sing along.

"Go on, Go on, Go on and leave me breathless…" 

Miss Serena, could you turn it down?" asked Quatre. He began to reach for the volume. I slapped his hand away. 

"No one but me touches my radio, got it?" I yelled at Quatre. He blushed and looked out the window. That's when he saw the Detour sign. 

"Serena, you gotta take the detour!" shouted Quatre as I smirked and passed it. "Dammit, Serena did you hear a word I say?" I ignored him and kept going faster. In front of us was a bit of a bridge being replaced on a cliff. I kept going faster and faster.

"SERENA, STOP!" shouted Duo. 'He may be the god of death by he still a chicken.' I thought. 

"SERENA, STOP!" shouted Wufei. 

"I am not the weak woman anymore?" I asked in a pouty voice and went faster. We were nearly at the cliff.

"HOLD ON TIGHT!" I shouted as we flew through the air. I could here all the boys scream as we flew. We landed solidly on the other side.

"Don't ever do that again!" Roared Heero. I laughed and went faster. We arrived at our destination. The boys got out looking very relieved. Duo got out and started kissing the ground. His mouth got stuck to some bubble gum. He tried to pull this head up but his lips were stuck. I went to my truck and pulled out a knife and cut the gum from his lips as much as possible. He still had some stuck to his lips. He licked his lips.

"Ummm, cherry, my favorite!" he said and tried to push more into his mouth. All the pilots and I started to turn green. "What?" he asked starting to blow a bubble that had pieces of dirt and chewing tobacco in it. Quatre promptly went over to the bushes and regurgitated his lunch. "You know guys, I don't think we should let her drive anymore, just look what her driving did to Quatre!" All the guys stared at him openmouthed. Duo walked over and put his arm around Wufei.

"GET OFF OF ME BRAIDED-BAKA!!!" he shouted and ran from Duo. Duo began to chase Wufei around.

"What's wrong Wu-man?" he said. 

"My name is not Wu-man!" shouted Wufei. I was getting tired of this.

"Guy!" I shouted, "We have work to do!" I walked to the front door of the building. "Now behave!" I walked in. It was a library. I went to the computers.

"NO! NO! NO!" came a shout, "I WON'T COME IN HERE! LET ME GO WU-MAN!"

"MY NAME IS NOT WU-MAN" came a roar. "COME BACK HERE YOU BRAIDED-BAKA!" I heard running and saw Duo and Wufei run by. I got up and ran after them. I saw Wufei, but I didn't see Duo anywhere.

"Where is Duo?" I asked quietly.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW, STUPID BAKA PUSHED A CART FULL OF BOOKS ON ME AND RAN!" shouted Wufei. Just then a big woman came around the corner. 

"I am Ms. Ginder." Said the fat woman. "I am the librarian. You are being extremely loud, if you don't quiet down, I will have to put you in time out."

"Shut up weak, fat woman!" shouted Wufei. The big woman grabbed Wufei by the ear. Wufei started to shout, "LET ME GO!!! STOP THAT HURTS!!!" 

"I warned you. Now I am putting you in the time out booth." She dragged Wufei away. I followed and saw her put him in a room with several chairs and several little children. She locked the door. Wufei looked around and saw a little kid pick his nose and wipe it on Wufei's pants. Wufei yelled at the kid and pushed him away the other kids began to attack Wufei. Wufei ran to the window and began to beat on it. I heard him yell for help. Ms. Ginder looked at him and shook her head. 

"I will come back for him later." I said and went back the computers. Heero was sitting there. I went over to were he was.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Hmmm." He said. I knew it 'nothing'. I looked closure and saw he was on Cyber Sex.

"I thought you couldn't get into it here." I said.

"I got ways." He said. I read what was going on. 

"You know that no girl can have size 36C breast, weigh 95 lbs., be 5.8, with long, wavy blonde hair and violet eyes, right?" I asked him.

"Maybe." He continued typing I read again what he wrote. 

"6.5 feet tall! 170lbs.! 10in. long! Black hair and Green Eye!" I shouted then blushed when I saw other people were staring at me. 

"You will leave now unless you want to be terminated." He said and pulled out his handgun. I ran away. I went by the children's book isle and saw Trowa reading 'The Little Engine that Could.' To Quatre, who was holding a giant panda bear. I walked over to where they were.

" 'I think I can, I think I can, I think I can' said the little engine…Hello Serena." Said Trowa closing the book.

"Don't stop there, Trowa!" said Quatre grabbing Trowa's hand. "Please, keep going." Trowa sighed and started reading again. 

'Okay' I thought. I left after the 15 'I think I can' and went towards the Scientific Research area. I went past the romance and saw Duo who was reading a novel outloud.

"She jumped into the bed and grabbed his arms. 'Take me.' She said." Said Duo. He was so into the book that he didn't notice me come up.

"What are you reading?" I asked innocently. Duo closely the book and hid it behind his back.

"Um, Charles Dickens?" he said.

"Nice try. But WRONG section." I said. "Let me see the book." Duo slowly pulled it out from behind his back. It had an almost naked woman and man on the cover the book was called 'Surrender to My Passion.' "So when did you start reading trashy romances?"

"I never have I thought it was a research book." He said.

"Since when is research in the ROMANCE SECTION!" I yelled. 

"Well that is nice Serena, well I am going to the bathroom, yeah!" He grabbed the novel and took off." 

"Well I guess it is just ditzy Serena working on research. I walked over the research area and began to work. Then a monster attacked. I went behind a shelf and transformed into Sailor Moon. "How dare you disturb the peace in this library in the name of the moon I will punish you!" He began to attack. I called my attack and in a minute it was moon dust. I de-transformed and began to work. In an hour I got my work done. I went in search for the guys. I found Duo with a bag fun of trashy romance novels. 

"I am leaving. Are you ready?" I asked him.

"Auwh," he pouted. "I only have a bag full, though."

"Too bad. Come on." I grabbed his arm and dragged him along. We went to the children section. Trowa was holding Quatre and they were reading a Dr. Suess book. Duo walked over to them.

"Now this is KINKY!" he said and laughed. Trowa closed the book and stood up so did Quatre, except he was blushing. 

"We are leaving NOW!" I said. I was getting mad. I thought they were going to do SOME research and what were they doing? ABOUT TO MAKEOUT IN A LIBRARY!!! I kept walking really fast. I went to the computer section. I was behind Heero. He pulled out his gun as I unplugged his computer. 

"I am going to kill you for that!" he said.

"WE ARE LEAVING NOW!!!" I shouted.

"What about Wufei? Where is he?" asked Quatre.

"Follow me." I said and led them to where the time out booth was. Wufei was on a chair trying to avoid the little kids. Duo went up to the window and laughed and hit the wind. Wufei hair was now in pigtails. His pants had some green stuff on it. I opened the door and pulled Wufei out.

"BRAID BOY DON'T START WITH ME!" he shouted and ran out of the library. I went out and got in my truck and started the ignition. The boys go in and we were off. I got them home in a record time. They got out. They said goodbye and went in their apartment. I sped off and went to McDonalds I had a shake and a big mac before leaving. I had quite a day and was glad it was over. I went in and got it all typed up for school.

"THEY DIDN'T HELP ME AT ALL!" I shouted. That night I went to their house with a carton of eggs and attacked it. "TAKE THAT, LAZY BAKAS!" I had launched all the eggs and left.

The next morning. 

"WU-MAN WHAT DID YOU DO THE HOUSE STINKS?"

"DON'T CALL ME WU-MAN AND IT WASN'T ME!!!"

THE END

I tried to be funny and I believe the ending was pathetic, so was it funny or not? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!!!

MARY KATE


End file.
